Airi Isurugi
is a Hazard ReBurst Player who works under the Nebula Oscillation mercenary service. In reality, she works at the Espresso Valet cosplay Cafe, where her co-workers play the game with her. Her twin sister Mari is a fellow player and employee. Appearance Reality Her work outfit is a red and black double-breasted chef's coat; a black thigh-length skirt with red details; a full-length white apron; white thigh-high stockings; simple red shoes; and gold lace garter. Her hair is cut short in a bob. Her casual outfit is simple: a red shirt, a denim short-shorts, black leggings underneath said shorts; red Converse sneakers, and a red and orange zip hoodie. In-Game Her in-game outfit consists of an orange blouse, a long red tailcoat, a black over-bust corset, red leggings, and thigh-high black heeled boots with red-colored edging around the top and a belt wrapped twice around the left boot's thigh. A diagonal strap running across her chest connects to a belt around her waist, both of which hold her Razor Nova short swords. When she activates her Valvrave armor, she transforms into a black and red mechanical armor similar to Katsuo Myoukouin's. The design is essentially the same, but formatted for a female user. Her hip armor is skirted with orange flame patterns instead of Katsuo's coat-like extension, and her sword straps persist from her unarmored form. Personality In stark contrast to her twin, Airi is a sweet, gentle girl who rarely yells or loses her temper. She treats everyone with extreme kindness and is very well-mannered. Thankfully, because she's not a waitress, she doesn't have to deal with men trying to grope her. Normally, Mari is there to take care of any perverts. She is a bit naive and lacking in knowledge concerning lewd stuff, as she'll unintentionally spout an innuendo every now and then. Most of the customers at Espresso Valet request that she leave the kitchen and talk with them every once in a while because of how sweet and caring she is. When she's in-game, she takes a much more serious and aggressive personality, demanding precise timing and intense concentration from anyone she's operating with. Background Mari and Airi live very normal lives. While Mari spent time with her father learning how to take care of the house, Airi and her mother cooked meals for the two. Her mother taught her many recipes for every meal of the day: breakfast, lunch, dinner, desserts and even snacks. The two were completely fine with this. They did well in school, though they didn't attended elite schools for their education. When a friend of theirs suggested starting a cosplay cafe as work, they decided they'd join and help get costumes together. Of course, Airi worked in the kitchen while Mari worked as a waitress. When their cafe became popular enough to maintain a steady source of income, another co-worker/friend suggested a game for all the employees to play in their down time together. Thus, the Isurugi twins became the legendary Aegis twins. Relationships TBA Abilities Hazard ReBurst * Faction - Chouwa - Valvrave Archetype 6: Genso * Occupation - Nebula Oscillation Mercenary Elite Operative * Main Equipment: ** Razor Nova ** Conflagration ** Siren ** REDACTED Airi doesn't like to fight, but practices her techniques in case she ever has to. She wields her Razor Nova sword set with grace and speed, striking quickly and throwing away swords as need to draw another one. The swords can be magnetically returned to her hand within a certain radius as needed. Her Conflagration SMG set allows her to fire off rapid bursts of Rave Energy infused with flames in a pinch. Her Siren weapon is where she truly shines, wielding its ultra-powerful energy blade with amazing fluidity and skill, often dual-wielding it with one of her Razor Nova swords. The Siren's Blaster form allows her to reach longer ranges than Conflagration can. As such, she's a very versatile agent who can be placed in offensive or defensive positions, though her pacifistic nature usually place her and her sister in defensive positions, much to Mari's chagrin. Trivia * She's based on Pyra from Xenoblade Chronicles 2. * She's dyed her hair red to easily distinguish herself from her sister. She had blonde hair prior to having it dyed red. * Her cooking has received many praises, being distinguished as "god-like" among the cafe's customers. * Mari and Airi share the same figure, though Airi has the bigger bust of the two. Both are F-cups, however. * Airi and her sister are both unable to handle their liquor very well, as Mari will become drunk after two beers and Airi abstains from drinking all together. Category:Player Category:Female Category:Hazard ReBurst Player Category:Valvrave HRB Player Category:Valvrave 6 Player (HRB)